Chrysalis
by Neisha
Summary: Her presence set a transformation in motion, one he refuses to regret. ***I may or may not add to this if/when inspiration strikes, lol.*** Sess/Rin


I do not own Inuyasha or its characters- Rumiko Takahashi (and those she's given rights to) does.

This drabble was written quite some time ago...

Though this is the slightly extended, slightly re-written version.

* * *

Chrysalis

* * *

Before _her_, he cared little about death. Centuries came and went like a breath of wind. He'd never understood the fear death brought to mortal beings. He couldn't appreciate the sadness losing a loved one brought… merely considered it another human weakness.

Until he met her.

She was vibrant, the epitome of youth and beauty. She was care-free and energetic, a spirited creature whose lust for life lit her from within. Her laughter carried on the wind, her happiness a contagious thing that spread like wild-fire to any and all within range of its whimsical beauty.

There was little that could slow her, little that could break her.

For decades she stayed at his side. When his travels slowed, he gave her the conservatory surrounding his home, a replacement for the efflorescent fields they no longer traversed. And she was content there, working happily in her gardens. She grew fresh produce to feed the young, herbs to treat the sick and fresh flowers to brighten their home.

No being, human or otherwise, had ever been able to steal her light. Instead, it was the passage of time that seemed to tear her down. Where centuries slipped by him unnoticed, left him untouched, mere years had left her worn. Youth and vibrancy gave way to age and weariness. Smooth skin and youthful agility yielded to fragile flesh and brittle bones.

Time, it seemed, was an invisible predator. It devoured her past and hunted her future. And no matter how desperately he craved it, time was something not even _he_ could save her from.

Instead, he was forced to watch as year after year, the effervescence that had first attracted him, fascinated him, wilted. Now, it seemed, what had once brought her pleasure, instead brought a deep pain that haunted her, consumed her.

Condemned her.

It was in the moment, the very second her inner-light was extinguished, that he realized what death truly was. It wasn't the loss of beauty, because even as she aged, she only grew more beautiful in his eyes. It wasn't the loss of her energy, or the vibrancy that had steadily diminished as time slipped by, either.

It was in the seasons that came and went like a gust of wind, pressing steadily forward, like a battle-worn soldier returning home from a long-fought war, pushing through all that stood in the way.

There was no stopping it. Time was death, and death was unstoppable.

_Death_ became his enemy then. Wretched and unwanted, it brought pain to his heart, and un-shed tears to his eyes. It forced an understanding he'd previously not had of the human heart.

What he once considered weakness in the human psyche, he now viewed as unyielding strength. Humans lived and died in the span of decades, often witnessing fatality on countless occasions. How could such resilience be seen as anything but strength?

It was in her death that he finally understood the meaning of loss, and of desperation.

Because he'd loved her.

It was through her death that he discovered a new-found interest in reincarnation.

Because he'd have it no other way.

She _would_ be reborn and he _would_ find her again.

And when he did, _nothing_, human or youkai, kami or death, would ever steal her from him again.

He would make her invincible.

Because he would make her _his_.

* * *

A/N: I will be posting for Color again very soon, and want to thank everyone who read/reviewed it. Each response had me smiling, and once again I am thrilled that you enjoyed the addition.

*This* is one of the alternate pairing drabbles I was telling you about before. I hope that it was still an enjoyable read for everybody. I have many more drabbles and oneshots that I am still sorting through, and will be posting again soon as I have really enjoyed your responses.

I don't write alternate pairings often, and would really love to know what you thought, lol. I love seeing your reviews and messages hit my inbox, lol, as it lets me know that I haven't lost my touch after all, lol, despite my ongoing health issues and slow posts.

But mostly, I am pleased that I haven't lost you guys, and simply love to hear from you, be it in private messages and/or in your sweet reviews. Thank you ALL again for being the awesome readers that you are. I sincerely appreciate each and every one of you!

Hugs

Neisha


End file.
